Today
by Saaraa
Summary: "Sialan," Gintoki menyumpah. "Hari yang jelek sekali untuk hujan." Maka, pagi hari itu, hanya tersisa suara hujan yang kasar, detiknya jam, dan keheningan yang merisak hati.[Family, friendship, shounen-ai, slight Hiji-Gin, flashback, dedicated to Gintoki's birthday, etc. RnR?]


**_SRAASSH!_**

Gintoki tersentak. Tubuhnya terbangun mendadak, lalu iris serupa kentalnya darah itu bergulir, mencari arah suara. Kini, ia paham kala maniknya menembus ke balik jendela. Rintik air yang beringas jatuh tanpa peringatan, menghujam buana dan membasahi seluruh isinya.

Gintoki menarik napas, lalu menghelanya berat. Ia empaskan kembali kepala bersurai perak itu ke atas bantal, lalu mengusap sudut mata. Membuka ponsel lipat, tanggal terpatri di layar mungil itu.

"Sialan," Gintoki menyumpah. "Hari yang jelek sekali untuk hujan."

Maka, pagi hari itu, hanya tersisa suara hujan yang kasar, detiknya jam, dan keheningan yang merisak hati.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warnings**! Gintoki-sentral, _canon_, _slight_ HijiGin, _friendship_, _family_, _romance_, _angst_, _flashback_, _time setting_ setelah Gintama tamat, OOC, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Today** by Saaraa

_Dedicated to Sakata Gintoki's_ birthday.

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan–berisik, bocah rakus! Pergilah, agar kau tidak menghabiskan isi kulkasku! Ayolah, kau tahu, kan, Gin-chan itu miskin? Receh? Aku hanya akan memberimu bekal 300 _yen_, jadi, sana, shuh!"

Kagura, di seberang telepon itu, ikut memisuh.

**"Aku hanya akan pergi untuk tiga hari lagi, Gin-chan. Papi mendapat banyak permintaan untuk memburu _alien_, _aru_. Pastikan kau membeli _sukiyaki_ ketika aku kembali, _aru_!"**

Gintoki menggeleng-geleng, sadar bahwa sudut bibirnya tertendang tulus. "Ya. Sana, bersenang-senanglah."

Lalu, sambungan telepon diretas. Gintoki mengacak-acak surai peraknya. Kaki itu membawanya ke arah dapur. Saat sampai di hadapan lemari pendingin, si iris darah mendapati sebuah memo kecil yang tertempel rapi di sana.

**_Gin-san, aku sudah mencuci baju. Hari ini aku izin tidak datang, aku dan _****Nee-chan_ harus pergi membeli sesuatu di luar kota._**

**_Shinpachi._**

Gintoki merengut. _Beli apaan harus sampai ke luar kota?_

Mengangkat bahu, sang juragan Pekerja Segalanya memutuskan untuk mengindahkan hal itu. Ia membuka pintu kulkas, lalu pandangannya memindai isi kulkas dan mencari susu kesukaannya. Namun, pundak sang _samurai_ jatuh lemas kala tidak menemukan apa pun, meski sudah menilik.

Gintoki mengempas pintu kulkas–sedikit terlalu keras.

"Ya Gusti, kenapa hari ini Gin-san sial sekali?" keluh si perak, mendesah lelah. Tak lama, telepon meraung memantul dari ruang utama Yorozuya. Maka, Gintoki menggerakkan tungkainya, lalu segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Gintoki menyapa. "Ini Yorozuya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

**"Anu–maukah kamu membantuku mencarikan barang hilang?"**

.

.

.

"Sebuah … _kyo-beni_?"

Gadis di hadapannya itu mengangguk. Telapak tangannya yang berlabuh di sisi tubuhnya digunakan untuk mencengrkram _kimono_. Gurat ekspresinya tentu nyatakan kekhawatiran yang sangat dan kecemasan berlimpah.

"Iya, itu hadiah dari ibuku," lirih sang gadis, mengangkat wajahnya. "Dua tahun lalu sebelum ia meninggal, ia memberikanku itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Harganya tidak seberapa, tapi …."

Gintoki bahkan tak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya. Maka, dengan usapan di belakang kepala, akhirnya sang lelaki berujar, "Baiklah. Dicuri oleh _ronin_, kan? Apa boleh buat, akan kucari."

Si gadis kemudian mengukir senyum cerah. Ia kelewat bahagia, hingga menggenggam tangan si lelaki perak dengan erat, dan berseru, "Terima kasih!"

Gintoki terkesiap. Ia mengerjap, mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Uh, ya–tak masalah."

"Padahal, hari ini sedang hujan. Sungguh, maafkan aku meminta hal seperti ini."

Gintoki memberikan gelengan. Menyatakan tak ada masalah. Maka setelah mengetahui ciri-ciri _kyo-beni_ yang dicari, si iris sewarna darah menggeser _shoji_, memekarkan payung sederhana, dan melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Satu per satu bulir transparan masih betah menghujani bumi. Rintiknya berdetik bersama, ciptakan nada yang kontinu. Gintoki mengeratkan jaket tambahannya, lalu bersin.

Setelah itu, ia mengusap hidungnya dengan sebelah jari. Jelas sudah bahwa kerutan di antara dahinya itu menyatakan sedikit kekesalan.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Di hari ini?"

Saat sepatu hitam itu melangkah satu-satu, menembus genangan yang tercipta pada cekungan jalan berbatu, Gintoki tersadar atas kalimatnya barusan.

_Oh. Dipikir-pikir, apa yang kuharapkan, sih? Huh. Kebetulan saja si Patusan dan Kagura sedang pergi. Si Nenek, Tama, dan kucing itu juga menjamu orang di _bar_ lain. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikeluhkan, kan?_

"ARGH!"

Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menjadikan payung yang tadinya menadahi kini terlempar ke belakang. Ia menyadari betapa tolol hal itu kala bulir air perlahan menyapu ruas dahi dan batang hidungnya.

"Baiklah, ini bodoh. Aku harus mencari _ronin_ yang membawa sebuah _kyo-beni_," Gintoki bergumam di bawah napasnya, lalu memungut gagang payung. Maniknya berputar ke atas dengan cara yang mengesalkan. "Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? Benda itu kecil dan ukiran _sakura_ di atasnya hanya dapat dilihat kalau dari dekat. Sekarang, _ronin_ tolol macam apa yang membawa benda itu di antara jemarinya–"

Gintoki berhenti berbicara kala dilihatnya dua orang lelaki paruh baya muncul dari sebuah gang dan melangkah di depannya. Tawa laki-laki itu keterlaluan keras dan dengan sengak menggenggam sebuah cangkang kerang kecil, memamerkannya di udara.

Oh–sebuah ukiran pohon _sakura_ yang disepuh emas.

"Lihat! Kucuri _kyo-beni_ ini dari seorang gadis tadi pagi. Tampak mahal, kan? Yah, bila dijual, mungkin akan dapat cukup banyak!"

Gintoki tersenyum timpang.

"Hei," panggil sang kepala Yorozuya.

Seketika, suara itu hentikan langkah kedua lelaki tersebut. Melihat si perak, dua orang itu masuk ke dalam ranah waspada.

"Yhaaa, bisa kembalikan?" Gintoki berkata, menendang sudut-sudut bibir. Bertekad menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. "Ada seorang gadis yang menganggap pulasan bibir itu sangat berharga, jadi, bisakah aku memintanya kembali?"

Gintoki masih memasang senyum ceria. Lirikannya mengarah pada kedua tangan masing-masing lelaki yang telah mengeratkan cengkraman pada _katana_.

_Baiklah. Majulah._

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah tak pernah ia ekspektasi–kedua lelaki itu berbalik sepenuhnya, lalu memacu langkah.

Urat Gintoki menegang. Ia reflek mengempas payung ke sudut jalan, lalu juga memacu tungkai kakinya, dan meraung dari dasar tenggorokan, "OI! KEMBALI, SINI!"

"Ke–kenapa kita kabur?!" Satu lelaki menjerit kalap. Ikut panik kala melihat wajah putih lesi lelaki di sebelahnya yang menjadi dalang utama pencurian _kyo-beni_.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Itu Shiroyasha! Dia juga membunuh makhluk abadi yang hampir meluluhlantakan Edo!"

"Namanya sekarang Tokyo!?"

"KAUPIKIR ITU PENTING?"

Gintoki menggeram. "Berhenti bergunjing soal aku dan kembalikan barang itu–HEI! BERENGSEK!" ia menyumpah keras begitu dua orang tersebut menukik ke tikungan.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Gintoki mengembuskannya kasar. _SIALAAAN!_

.

Gintoki menumpu tubuh dengan kedua tangan yang berlabuh pada lutut. Paru-parunya masih sesak sebab pasokan udara terasa sempit untuk dua puluh menit terakhir.

Lalu, Gintoki menegakkan tubuh dan memandang sekeliling. Barulah saat sadar di mana kakinya berpijak, ia menghela napas panjang.

Gudang tua.

Pasti akan dikeroyok. Masa bodoh, lah. Gintoki menaruh sebelah telapak tangan pada sisi bibirnya dan berucap, "Oiiii! Kembalikan, dong. Gin-chan sudah lelah mengejar kalian, nih."

Detik itu, sebuah benda kecil berkilau memantul ke arahnya. Gintoki menunduk, meraih _kyo-beni_ yang gemerlapnya memanjakan mata.

Tak lama, belasan pasang langkah terdengar. Gintoki tersenyum tipis kala iris merah darah mengobservasi seluruh hal yang masuk dalam jangkauan visualnya.

"Ahh. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut, ya?" ujar Gintoki, lantang. Berani. Serta memprovokasi di saat yang sama.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu.

"Shiroyasha, kau yang membawa iblis itu kemari." seorang lelaki menggertakkan gigi. "Karena kau, Edo, negeri ini–rengsa."

Gintoki terdiam. Senyum lesap dari bibirnya. _Tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan orang, ya._

Lelaki dengan surai selembut bulu domba itu menatap benda kecil yang terbaring di atas telapak tangan.

_Kalau aku menaruh ini di saku, akan ada kemungkinan rusak terkena hantaman saat berkelahi._

Gintoki mulai mengkalkulasi. Namun, tubuhnya loyal bersiaga. Menanti dan waspada akan apa pun yang akan datang menyerang.

_Kalau aku memegang ini dengan sebelah tangan, aku tak bisa bertarung maksimal. Kemungkinan benda ini pecah juga tetap ada._

_Kabur?_

Gintoki berusaha mengarahkan manik ke ekor mata. Memastikan apa yang terjadi di balik punggungnya. Pintu bangunan tua itu perlahan ditutup dan bagian dalam gedung kehilangan cahayanya.

_Bukan pilihan, ya. _

Ia mendengus keki. Saat melihat para musuh mulai melangkah mendekat, hati-hati, Gintoki akhirnya memegang _kyo-beni_ dengan kedua tangannya.

_Baiklah. Mari lihat seberapa lama aku bertahan. _

"SERANG!"

Gintoki merapatkan gigi.

.

.

.

_Angin musim gugur mulai mengalun di antara udara. Sepoinya menyejukkan, singkirkan hawa gerah yang telah menggantung entah sejak kapan. Gintoki melihat ke arah depan. Daun _ginko_ menari lembut, lalu perlahan bersua dengan tanah dan rumput menjulang di bawahnya._

_Kuapan diloloskan oleh sang bocah umur 10. Mengusap tengkuk, sebelah tangannya lagi belum lepas dari mendekap sarung pedang itu. _

Tidur, ah.

_Baru saja di tengah teras kayu, ia hendak berserah pada semesta mimpi, menyalahkan angin suasana yang menjadi perancang rasa kantuk. Namun, sebuah tepukan di pundak mengagetkannya dan atas nama naluri, Gintoki berbalik, bersiaga–dan menarik bilah tajam dari sarungnya._

_Kelopak itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum helaan napas terdengar. _

_"Shouyo-sensei, jangan mengagetkanku."_

_Shouyo tertawa kecil. Surai keabuannya lembut dipermainkan oleh angin semilir. Berikutnya, lelaki itu mengambil tempat di sebelah sang anak lelaki._

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Gintoki. Sebagai hadiah, apa yang kauinginkan untuk makan malam?"_

_Gintoki mendengus. Ia menarik sebelah sudut bibir dan berujar, "_Katsudon_. Dan susu stroberi."_

_"Baiklah. Ada lagi?"_

_Gintoki berpikir sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Selanjutnya, yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu ialah sebuah tanya, "Ya. Kenapa hari ini?"_

Aku yatim-piatu yang kaupungut di antara mayat, ingat? Mana mungkin aku tahu hari lahirku sendiri.

_Namun, Gintoki tidak mengubah batinnya barusan itu menjadi verbal. _

_Shouyo tergelak. Gintoki sampai harus mengerjap. Bingung merajainya, lebih-lebih kala Shouyo dengan begitu terhibur membalas, "Kau, kan, menjadi muridku tepat hari ini satu tahun yang lalu, Gintoki. Jadi, tidak masalah, bukan, kalau ini jadi hari lahirmu?"_

_Gintoki terdiam. Belah bibirnya setengah terbuka. _

_Shouyo semakin menyengir melihat si surai perak. Tapi, tawa Gintoki yang menyusul selanjutnya benar-benar meneduhkan hati._

_"Bodoh, ya, Shouyo? Logika apa, itu?"_

_Gintoki menerima sentilan sederhana di dahi. _

_"Kau tidak boleh mengatai gurumu bodoh, Gintoki. Dengar, ya. Seorang _samurai_ harus–"_

_"–menghormati setiap orang, bahkan mereka yang dihina oleh masyarakat. Aku tahu," putus Gintoki, telak, sambil tersenyum tipis._

_"Benar," Shouyo menjawab. Gemilang pada iris hijau-kebiruan itu nyatakan rasa bangga. "Kita adalah _samurai_ dan seorang … manusia, Gintoki. Sudah tugas kita untuk melindungi mereka yang lemah dan menghormati setiap orang." _

_Gintoki mengangguk, paham. Lalu berikutnya, sebuah ide muncul dalam kepala._

_"Aku ingin kue stroberi!"_

_Shouyo tersenyum mendengarnya. Pintaannya anak murid pertamanya itu dikabulkan. Sebuah kue stroberi dibeli kala mereka pergi bersama untuk berbelanja bahan makan malam. _

_Gintoki ingat sekali permohonan yang ia utarakan pada angkasa malam itu. _

Aku ingin …

.

.

.

_Aku ingin …_

Gintoki perlahan mengangkat pelupuknya. Begitu kesadarannya pulih, nyeri menghujam sudut-sudut kepala dan setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Aduduh–"

Mengusap sudut bibir yang tergurat, Gintoki menghela napas panjang. Melihat ke kanan dan kirinya. Sebuah gang kecil. Rintik air masih tersisa satu-satu, turun dan membikin genangan.

_Oh, iya._

Gintoki bangkit dari posisinya duduk, lalu menekan dahi dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sadar bahwa di tangan satunya lagi terdapat sebuah benda kecil yang eksistensinya begitu berharga sedari tadi. Patut dijaga dan lindungi dari segala bahaya yang merisak.

_Aku berhasil bertahan dari orang-orang brengsek itu, lari, lalu …_

Si surai perak membuka jemarinya dan menampakkan cangkang kerang mungil.

_… saatnya mengembalikan ini, ya. _

Maka Gintoki memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan langkah kecil itu membawanya pada jalan utama. Baru saja ia keluar dari jalan yang kecil itu, maniknya membola begitu menangkap sosok yang–keterlaluan familiar.

"… Geh." Sosok itu menautkan alis dalam-dalam.

Gintoki merasakan urat lehernya menegang. "Kenapa kau yang protes!"

Saat setelah ia berseru, rasa sakit kembali menguasai rahangnya. Gintoki meringis.

Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu memberi atensi lekat pada si surai perak. _Kimono_ yang lusuh, kerah hitam yang rusak ujungnya tersabet bilah tajam, serta goresan luka dari dahi hingga ujung lengan.

"Hei–kau. Kenapa?" tanya Toshiro, melepas rokok dari belah bibirnya.

Gintoki menggeleng, malas menjawab. Ia mengibaskan lengan lalu berjalan mendahului Toshiro.

"Oi!"

Toshiro memanggil. Ada akselerasi dalam langkahnya. Kemudian untuk reflek, Toshiro menangkap pergelangan sang Juragan Yorozuya.

Gintoki berbalik cepat, menepak, dan menggerutu kesal, "Apa, sih?!"

Toshiro mengerjap. "Kau yang kenapa," sahutnya, berusaha tidak terpancing dalam adu mulut yang tak memiliki esensi. "Kau habis berkelahi? Atau bagaimana?"

"Heh?" Gintoki memasang senyum. Sudut bibir berkedut. "Wah, _omawari-san_ khawatir? Bukankah kau seharusnya berpatroli dan mengindahkan pekerja serabutan macam Gin-chan, Hijikata-kun?"

_Baiklah–dia mengesalkan._

Toshiro memperdalam kerutan di antara dahinya. Jelas ia sadar sesuatu tak beres dari lelaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapan.

"Dengarlah," Toshiro berujar. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi, lukamu harus diobati. Lebih baik kau pulang segera atau kuseret."

Gintoki mendengus.

"Apa pedulimu, Hijikata-kun," sahutnya. "Kurasa para _ronin_ itu juga akan senang kalau seseorang yang membawa Utsuro kemari akhirnya mati. Kurasa."

_Oh. Aku terdengar tengah merajuk._ Gintoki merasakan dorongan untuk menepuk dahi.

Toshiro mulai menangkap dari mana asal seluruh sikap mengesalkan ini.

"Lalu?" Toshiro menyahut. Ada nada tantangan di sana. Ada sebuah ajakan untuk berkelahi dalam warna suaranya. "Kau jadi melankolis gara-gara itu? Kau?"

Gintoki menggertakkan gigi.

"Kenapa tugasmu hanya mencari ribut? Apakah sejak Edo berubah jadi Tokyo, polisi menjadi tak berguna?"

"Aku berguna!" Toshiro menyergah. "Kalau saja seseorang tidak terluka lalu bersikap menyebalkan, aku pasti masih berpatroli, bangsat."

"Ya, ya–kalau begitu, laksanakan tugasmu dan pergilah dari sini!"

Toshiro berniat membalas lagi. Tapi saat dilihatnya iris merah darah itu meredup dan sikap tubuh sang perak terasa menarik diri, Toshiro menghela napas panjang.

"Apa, sih, yang membuatmu kesal?"

Di sana–Gintoki terdiam. Ia juga tidak begitu paham.

_Kenapa juga kau harus bertanya?_

Tapi, tubuhnya bereaksi lebih dulu daripada otaknya mencerna pertanyaan itu. Ia meretas jarak antara dirinya dan si surai hitam jelaga.

Gintoki mencengkram kerah hitam seragam Shinsengumi, lalu menarik tubuh Toshiro ke arahnya.

Ia menggigit bibir Toshiro dalam sekali hentak dan melumatnya. Toshiro menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke balik kepala si perak, menyelipkan jemari di antara surai lembut itu.

Setelah decak dan kecup dilaksanakan kasar, bibir itu terpisah. Gintoki masih menatap, nyalang. Toshiro balas, tak bimbang.

"Sudah lega?"

Gintoki melepas rematannya. Toshiro menyempatkan untuk melirik sebuah benda kecil di tangan sang perak.

"Itu harus dikembalikan?"

Gintoki butuh beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

.

"Oh! Terima kasih!"

Gadis itu berseru, kelewat senang. Menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka menangkup _kyo-beni_ mungil itu.

Gintoki, mau tak mau, ikut mengulas senyum tipis. Baiklah–ia akui, ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Sebuah profesi yang dapat mengukir senyum pada bibir orang lain dan rasa-rasanya itu cukup.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya, Sakata-san? Aku tidak punya uang banyak, tapi–"

Gintoki mengibas tangannya. "Tak apa. Polisi korup ini yang akan membayar!" ujarnya, kelewat keras, dengan ujung jari telunjuk mengarah pada Toshiro.

"OI!"

Sang gadis tertawa. Sekali lagi menunduk dan nyatakan terima kasih.

"'Makasih! Sekali lagi, makasih!"

Gintoki mengangguk. Di sana, pada akhirnya si surai perak dan jelaga melangkah lebih jauh, kembali ke rumah.

Langkah mereka perlahan. Satu-satu, melewati genangan yang dibuat oleh milyaran rintik air hujan sebelumnya. Toshiro membiarkan kelereng biru dalam tertuju pada si iris darah. Lalu, dengusan tercipta.

"Hei," Toshiro memanggil. Gintoki membalas dengan gumaman sederhana. "Karena _mood_-mu sudah membaik, coba beritahu, apa yang kaukesalkan?"

"Heh?"

Gintoki memiringkan kepala, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mau, ah!"

"Oi!" Toshiro memanggil kesal. Namun ia tak dapat menyatakan protes apa pun lagi kala dilihatnya cengira dari telinga ke telinga yang terukir pada wajah macam orang tolol itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah sang juragan Yorozuya. Toshiro mengikuti arah tungkai Gintoki yang membawanya.

Sebelum si surai perak menggeser shoji, gerakan tangan itu terhenti. Toshiro memperhatikan dengan alis setengah terangkat.

"Hijikata-kun?"

Toshiro mengerjap beberapa kali. Nada rendah itu terlampau lembut bagi sang Shiroyasha. Keterlaluan serius untuk manusia yang hobi mengguyon macam Gintoki.

"Ya?"

Gintoki mengusap tengkuk. "Hari ini ulang tahunku."

Satu detik.

Dua.

Tiga–kekehan kecil Toshiro tercipta. Ia melangkah mendekat, lalu siap menggeser _shoji_, sementara tangan Gintoki masih di sana.

"Aku tahu."

**_Sret–_**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, GIN-CHAN!"

Gintoki tersentak. Ia tak siap, lebih-lebih akan gerakan Kagura yang melompat, lalu mendekap dirinya. Si surai perak reflek mendekap sang anak angkat, melingkarkan lengan itu pada punggung Kagura.

"HEH!" Gintoki menyergah kaget.

Maka, netra sewarna darah itu beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Confetti_ bertaburan, balon dan pita bergelantung pada langit-langit, suasana yang kelewat heboh, serta cengiran yang tepatri pada setiap bibir insan di sana.

Otose, Tama, Catherine, Tsukuyo, Ayame–ah. Lengkap, ya?

Shinpachi memegang kue, lalu menyodorkannya pada Gintoki. Sebuah lilin kecil tertancap di sana. Lidah apinya mungil namun menerangkan.

Gintoki repetitif mengerjap. Dadanya sesak. Entah karena si gadis bersurai senja mendekap terlalu erat atau rasa hangat yang menelusup keterlaluan cepat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gin-san. Buatlah permohonan dan tiuplah lilinnya."

_Stroberi_, Gintoki berbisik dalam hati. _Kue stroberi, eh … ?_

Gintoki melihat ke samping, sesaat. Toshiro berdiri di sana, dengan tembakau yang terselip di antara belah bibirnya, hanya seperti rutinitas biasanya.

Namun si surai perak tahu, bahwa iris samudra dalam itu fokus padanya.

Gintoki menutup pelupuknya untuk sesaat.

_Aku ingin …_

Lalu, berikutnya ia dengan cepat meniup lilin. Pelita lesap dan tepuk tangan riuh mengudara hingga Gintoki dibuat kaget. Kagura turun dari dekapan si surai perak, lalu Shinpachi mengoper kue pada si gadis.

Gintoki mengangkat alis.

"Kaupikir hanya begini, Gin-chan?" Kagura menyengir senang.

Gintoki mendapat perasaan buruk. Terlebih kala Kagura mulai mengangkat kue tinggi-tinggi.

"Oi, tunggu–!"

.

.

.

"Orang gila," Gintoki merutuk kecil. Mengacak surai peraknya, ia melepas _kimono_ putih beraksen biru muda. "Padahal sudah babak belur begini, masih dibikin kotor."

Namun meski pisuhan adalah hal yang loyal ia jadikan verbal, namun ia sendiri sesungguhnya sadar–senyum tak sudi singkir dari bibirnya. Gintoki melepas seragam hitam Zunboran. Sedikit tersentak dan melongokkan kepala kala ia mendengar _shoji_ digeser.

Tak berapa lama, si iris biru tampak di hadapan. Ada tawa yang tertahan dan Gintoki merengut kesal.

"Kau tahu, ya? Harusnya kauhentikan mereka sebelum kue itu terbuang sia-sia!"

Toshiro mengangkat bahu. "Biar saja. Kan, seru."

Gintoki membalas dengan dengusan. Lalu ia meraih seragam hitam bersih yang telah siapkan. Membalut tubuhnya dengan fabrik itu, lalu Gintoki memanggil, "Hei."

Toshiro menaruh dirinya di atas sofa, lalu menjawab, "Ya?"

"Maaf."

"…. Buat?"

Gintoki menaikkan ritsleting. Setelahnya, ia menyambar pula _kimono_ putih yang baru, dan melangkah ke hadapan Toshiro.

"Tadi," Gintoki menjawab. "Itu pelampiasan. Aku memang sedang jengkel dan harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu."

Toshiro mengangguk paham. Suara orang berpesta terdengar di lantai bawah, saru. Sahut-sahutan mereka entah mengapa lebih heboh dari yang ulang tahun.

Namun–bukankah selalu seperti itu? Tergelak, menangis, menyergah, semuanya dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Maka Gintoki tidak heran bila kawan-kawan dan keluarganya itu melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem dan membikin susah hati.

Tapi untuk hari ini, rasanya tidak salah. Toshiro berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mencengkram kerah hitam Gintoki dan mempertemukan kedua bibir.

Senyum Toshiro terbit sedikit setelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bodoh," Toshiro berujar. "Kau semakin tua, berhentilah kenakak-kanakan."

Gintoki mengembungkan pipi menanggapinya. Ingin mengelak, namun, yah–ia akui, kadang tingkahnya serupa bocah.

"Kau sendiri, sudah pintar berlagak, eh?" Gintoki membalas. "Bisa-bisanya sudah tahu aku akan dikerjai, tapi sok kalem."

Toshiro mendengus tipis setelahnya. "Kau tahu, mereka panik waktu tahu kau tidak di rumah. Aku disuruh mencarimu dan ternyata kau sudah dalam keadaan luka-luka begitu. Kaupikir jantungku tidak kaget?"

Gintoki merotasi iris darah. Ah–terserahlah. Ia tidak ingin mencari kelahi untuk sekarang. "Ya sudah," Gintoki merespon. "Ayo ke bawah."

Namun sebelum lelaki itu betulan melangkah jauh, Toshiro menarik pergelangan tangannya. Si Shiroyasha tidak paham. Toshiro menyahut pelan, "Mau ambil hadiahmu, tidak?"

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sebentar saja? Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Jangan harap aku akan menawarimu baik-baik begini lagi."

Ketika satu hal menjadi masuk akal, Gintoki tertawa. Ia meretas jarak dengan si surai jelaga. Berikutnya, Gintoki berbisik, napasnya menyapu rahang si iris biru.

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja."

Dan Gintoki mengingat bahwa mereka tidak berakhir dalam waktu yang _sebentar_.

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : SAYA TUH BIKIN APAAA.

Ya _lord_ mau bikin _fanfic_ Gintama lagi aja susah bet. Kuliah udah mulai, ternyata sibuuuuk. Jauh lebih sibuk dari imajinasi saya. Tapi pengen banget kontribusi _fanfic_ ultah buat karakter tersayang, jadi, deh, ini. Semoga _enjoy_, yaa! Gitu saja sih, hehe. Sampai ketemu di kisah lainnya, _cheers_!

* * *

_Aku ingin ..._

_... agar keluarga ini tetap berlanjut._

_Sampai kapan pun._


End file.
